


Secretly Enamored

by TOCAD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOCAD/pseuds/TOCAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicklas likes Mike's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Enamored

"Oh, fuck," Nicklas groans, palming himself through his pants. He closes his eyes and pictures Mike shirtless. He bites his lip and tries not to groan out loud in case someone hears him. He doesn't know why he gets so horny when he smokes with Mike, it's not like he does when he smokes with anyone else. Something about Mike just turns him on so much. 

His eyes flutter between open and shut tightly, making sure nobody is watching. His breath hitches as he finally pulls his dick out from his boxers and starts stroking it. It's not long into it that he realizes what he's imagining isn't only Mike, but Mike's tattoos. He's picturing his arm, his fingers and following his arm and onto his chest. He imagines himself licking Mike's neck, then his tattoos. He can almost feel his muscles contacting under his lips and the low rumble of Mike's groan as he does so. It's almost too much when he pictures Mike naked - a sight he's seen many times before, but never like this, never for him to enjoy and never open for him to touch and embrace. 

"Nick- oh, shit, sorry!" Mike calls from the doorway, causing Nicklas to open his eyes and stare at Mike, unable to break eye contact even though he so desperately wants to. His breathing goes from deep to erratic gasps as he tries to hide what he was doing, but it's much too late. Nicklas finally looks away and waits for Mike to say something,  _anything_  to finally break the silence.

And then... nothing. Mike is still there, but he's not doing anything, not stopping him or leaving, he's just watching. "Mike," Nicklas tries, voice cracking embarrassingly. His voice is deep and dry and he wishes he wasn't so turned on so he could think of something more to say.

"You already said that," Mike replies. Nicklas stares at him, not remembering when he said it earlier, it was just silent staring. And then he remembers his hand on his dick, groaning out Mike's name. And then he remembers what he said after and his face blanks from the red flush it had been keeping.

"I'm glad you like them," Mike laughs when he realizes Nicklas finally remembers. Nicklas doesn't say anything, he just stares at Mike. He's still hard, which is obvious from the poor job Nicklas is doing to hide it.

Mike pulls off his shirt and kneels in front of Nicklas, turning Nicklas to face him, legs spreading as he goes with the motion. Nicklas' pupils are like saucers as he stares at Mike cautiously. "You can touch them," Mike says and Nicklas wastes no time in exploring Mike's tattoos.

It's a nice little tickle on Mike's skin and Nicklas leans over and kisses them, starting from the shoulder of his sleeve to the tribal piece on his chest.

Mike runs his hands down Nicklas' sides and finally takes over his dick. He strokes it lightly, making Nicklas all but scream as he bites his lip and leans his head on Mike. But then Mike ducks down and takes Nicklas in his mouth.

Nicklas is making desperate, borderline panicked sounds as Mike goes to work on him. It doesn't take long for Nicklas to pull Mike's hair and grasp his skin, trying to communicate how close he is.

Mike pulls off just as Nicklas starts cumming and it hits Mike's chest and Mike strokes him through it, aiming at his tattoos and it Nicklas wasn't already so far gone, that alone would have sent him over the edge.

Mike chuckles and Nicklas fights to keep his eyes open to watch as Mike takes care of himself, leaving Nicklas' cum on his skin.

Nicklas isn't even looking at what Mike is doing. He's too caught up in Mike's face, the expressions he's making while staring intensely at Nicklas.

Nicklas loses the battle with his eyes and passes out before Mike finishes. When he wakes up, Mike is sleeping beside him, but all cleaned up with the tips of his hair still wet from an apparent shower. He closes his eyes and let's himself fall back asleep.


End file.
